Archive:Mo/any Boon Signet Bonder
The Canthan Bonder is a bonder build that utilizes the Factions signets Boon Signet and Signet of Rejuvenation for cheap healing and additional energy supply. As opposed to most other bonder builds it does not use any Inspiration Magic skills for energy supply, so it doesn't require Mesmer as secondary profession. Attributes and Skills prof=monk/any healin=10+1 divine=11+1+2 protec=10+2signetsignetof rejuvenationoptionalmendingspiritbondrebirth/build *The optional slot may be used for enchantments with low energy requirement, like Vigorous Spirit, Shielding Hands or Dwayna's Sorrow. Or use a cheap healing spell that benefits from enchantments, like Dwayna's Kiss. Equipment *Ascetic's Armor is recommended to maximize energy pool. This build is all about energy! Generally you don't care too much about Armor, because you will be acting mostly from safe distance, not in the middle of the fight. *Items with bonus "while enchanted" are good because this built is designed to be permanently enchanted. *Weapons with HSR/HCT bonus are not effective because these only affect spells, not signets, which is what you'll use most frequently. However, HCT on your res skill is useful, *A wand and an offhand focus with +15 energy / -1 energy regen is useful. Since energy regen isn't your main source of energy supply anyway, the additional -2 degen don't hurt you that much, but the additional +30 energy pool are a great help sometimes. Just be careful not to swap weapopns when you are below 30 energy, or you will lose all enchantments except four. *Since most of your healing is "passive" you are not required to fight near the front. This allows you to stay back, in safe distance, so you can put on several superior runes and reduce your max health without much risk. Usage As a bonder this build is quite different from a "normal" healer or protector build. You rely heavily on "passive" healing through maintained enchantments, so much of your healing/protection is "fire and forget". You provide basic protection for the party with Life Bond, which, as an important side-effect, provides you with energy supply when used in combination with Balthazar's Spirit. And you provide basic healing for the party with Mending. Energy management is crucial for any bonder. The good thing is that when you need the energy most urgently - in heavy fights - you will also have the highest energy supply through Life Bond and Balthazar's Spirit. This allows you to cast additional enchantments and then use Boon Signet for additional healing and energy gain. Energy management is actually harder when the party is not under attack. You may have to cancel enchantments during such times, and re-apply later when needed. *Cast Balthazar's Spirit and Mending on yourself and keep it up at all times. *In addition, in Luxon or Kurzick explorable areas, consider getting a Holy Blessing from the Kurzick/Luxon Priest at the Resurrection Shrine. *Try to keep up Life Bond active on as many party members as possible, including pets and NPC allies. Check allies frequently to see if anybody had Life Bond removed, and refresh it if necessary. You should be able to maintain 10 or more enchantments quite easily solely by using Blessed Signet. *Use Blessed Signet frequently, whenever it has recharged. With Divine Favor 14 you gain up to 23 energy per use of Blessed Signet, this means with 8 maintained enchantments you utilize the maximum possible. *In times of high energy and heavy fighting, cast Mending on party members who are under heavy attack for additional healing. Remove Mending when the battle is less heated. *In times of low energy, use Boon Signet for additional energy supply and (merely as a side effect) some free healing. With Divine Favor 14 you can gain 6 energy per use of Boon Signet. This means with 3 enchantments on an ally you get maximum benefit. *In times of low energy, use Signet of Rejuvenation for more free healing. Counters This build is ineffective in areas with many Me or N foes who remove or exploit enchantments. Variants Many variants are possible, especially for energy supply, depending on the secondary profession of the bonder. See Also *Bonder *Build:Mo/Me Barrier Bond Monk